Furry Paci
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Sex Night at the McGrady house for Harold and LeShawna as they are married and they try to start a family by trying an old remedy as it takes place after Padded Love 1. Rated M for language, AB/DL Content, and Sexual Content.


Furry Paci

 **Disclaimer: This is the second Harold and LeShawna AB/DL, Rated M fanfic but this time it's a one-shot co-written by me and BeekerMaroo777 who proposed the idea. I would like to thank her very much for being my writing partner as this is my anniversary present to her and my late birthday paresent for her as I am two months late on my specific HarShawna present. I know I gave her a present on her birthday but still, I just thought what the hell. So BeekerMaroo777, Happy 1 Year Anniversary of being my Co-Writing partner and Happy Late Birthday and ENJOY!**

It was a Friday Night in June of 2016 as Harold and LeShawna were finally married as he moved away from his mother's house and LeShawna moved away from her parent's house as Harold and Leshawna were living 10 to 15 minutes away from his parents and 20 minutes away from LeShawna's parents as they keep contact with each other, and Friday was always the best day of the week for the couple...I'll explain in just a bit.

Meanwhile, Harold is taking a year long sabbatical along with the rest of his Drama Brothers Bandmates as LeShawna is a host of her own popular daytime talk show in Downtown as it was called "Life with LeShawna" as it just wrapped production for the week as they both needed a break but they are still wearing diapers, but they are wearing them in private.

"Thank Gosh it's Friday!" Harold said as he and LeShawna embraced in a hug.

"You said it Sugar Baby." LeShawna said to him as she kissed his lips.

"You know what that means right?" LeShawna asked him.

"Sex Night right?" Harold asked her.

"That's right." LeShawna answered him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Booyeah! Let me guess, the theme that we have been looking forward too since our honeymoon...Diaper Sex?" Harold asked LeShawna.

"Correct." LeShawna answered him.

"YES!" Harols said as he pumped his right hand in the air as they walked into their bedroom.

"Har-Bear...just sit tight on the bed, and take off your pants while I find something sexy to wear, it'll take me a bit." LeShawna said to him.

"Okay LeShawna." Harold said as she went into the closet as she started look for the outfits as Harold took off his pants as it revealed his white bambino diaper as he threw his pants away.

"Ahhh...it feels good to be in nothing else but a diaper again." Harold said as he rubbed it breifly as meanwhile LeShawna was still in the closet as she was going through the outfits.

"Hm...What'll be perfect fo' tonight?" LeShawna said as she checked out every outfit until she found a Playboy Bunny Outfit in her favorite color which was yellow as it had fishnet tights, the corset/leotard, bunny ears, and bunny tail as she was glad she found it.

"Ah-Ha!" LeShawna said as she grabbed it.

"Perfect! Hey Harold...how is it going in there?" LeShawna asked him.

"Going great!" Harold answered her.

"What are you gonna wear with your diapey?" Harold asked her.

"Can't tell ya...it's a surprise...it'll be worth making a sex tape." LeShawna told him.

"Wow...you are suggesting that we film this?" Harold asked her.

"Yes." LeShawna said as she took off her clothes minus her diaper and her bra as she now took off her diaper as she got on her fishnet stockings on as she grabbed some scissors and cut around her crotch area and her booty as well so her fishnet tights don't interfere with her diaper as she puts her diaper back on as she begins putting on the rest of the Playboy Bunny Outfit on as she finished.

"Are you done setting the camera up?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Yes...LeShawna. I also got a song selected for us when you come out." Harold said to her.

"Cool. What's the song called?" LeShawna asked him.

"Stereo Love and Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina performs it.

"Oooooooooh...that song will definitely set the mood." LeShawna cooed and told him as she was still in the closet as she was just checking her outfit to see if she had any minor problems and she did not.

"Are you ready?" Harold asked her.

"All ready." LeShawna answered her as he started to record the sex tape as she opened the closet door as she walked out as she was defeinitely the gorgeous playboy bunny Harold had ever seen as she was wearing the iconic playboy bunny outfit over her diaper as Harold had the best lovestruck look on his face ever as LeShawna smiled, did a few sexy poses and even twerked for a bit as Harold was also turned on.

"So, how do I look?" LeShawna asked him.

"Wow, you look incredibly beautiful. Sexier than every playboy covergirl in the history of time and sexier than every hustler covergirl, every penthouse covergirl, and every sports illustrated swimsuit edition swimsuit edition covergirl...well that's when you wear your swimsuit but the point is that you look sexier than every covergirl in the history of time and you would smoke them out of the water baby." Harold said to LeShawna as they kissed on the lips as LeShawna blushed.

"Awwww, thankies. Yo' makin' me blush." LeShawna responded back to him.

"No problem." Harold told her as LeShawna looked at his diaper as it was forming a tent around his crotch.

"Ooooooooohhhhh..." LeShawna cooed.

"Someone's getting hard." LeShawna told him as he blushed.

"It's time Harold." LeShawna said to him.

"Booya." Harold said as LeShawna took off his shirt as she felt his shirtless body.

"Mmmm...Oh God your shirtless body looks and feels so sexy." LeShawna cooed, moaned, and squealed as she was turned on.

"Thanks sweetie, besides I have a question for you...how do I look in my diaper?" Harold asked her as he did a few sexy poses of his own as he put his arms above the back of his head, then he did a lapdance as he was like a red-headed nerdy, skinny version of Magic Mike as LeShawna was turned on again.

"You look adorable." LeShawna said to Harold as she kissed his cheek.

"I take that back...you look sexy as hell." LeShawna said as she kissed his lips.

"Wow, thanks." Harold said as he kissed back as they started to make out.

"MMMMMM..." Harold and LeShawna started to make out until LeShawna stopped.

"Okay, no more teasing. Let's get it on right now." LeShawna said as "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya and Vika Jigaluna started to play as LeShawna went inside of his diaper and grabbed his manhood which was hard and long as she was surprised.

"Oooooooohhh...you look like you are gonna be rocking hard all night long diaper boy." LeShawna said as she grabbed it and moved it out of his diaper as she saw that it was 11 inches of his manhood.

"Wow...it's hung like a horsey." LeShawna said as she got down to her knees as she licked her soft, sensual lips, and wrapped them around Harold's hard manhood as she bobbed her head up and down slowly.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Ohhhhhhhh, gosh...that is the spot LeShawna. That is definitely the spot." Harold said as she kept it up.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" LeShawna muffled as her lips were sucking that thing like a sausage with Spicy Mango Chutney.

"OHH, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Keep this up LeShawna! Ahhhhhhh!" Harold grunted like a wild boar as LeShawna began deepthroating his hard manhood.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUM!" Harold screamed as he shot every bit of his milky in her mouth as she swallowed it with pride.

"Mmmmmmm...that was delicious." LeShawna told Harold.

"Thanks." Harold said as LeShawna showed him her diapered crotch as she moved her diaper to show him her wet pussy.

"Can you dominate me for a bit?" LeShawna asked him.

"Why?" Harold asked her.

"Just for fun." LeShawna answered him as she sat on his chest which turned him on.

"Sure...Gosh...um, give me your diapey wearing pussy you diaper slut." Harold said in a tone of a male dominatrix as LeShawna gathered in a crab like position as Harold gathered her legs and wrapped his tongue among her pink, sugar-coated walls.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM..." Harold muffled as his whole tongue felt like a massager on LeShawna's clit.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, God! THAT'S IT! KEEP THIS UP H-BOMB!" LeShawna moaned as her fine pussy was getting an incredible bath as she never felt this dirty before until she got some fingers in there as well making increasing his mad skills tenfold.

"OH MY MOTHERFUCKING GOD H-BOMB! YOUR MAD SKILLS ARE INCREDIBLE BABY! SHIT! YOU ARE AN INCREDIBLE LOVER!" LeShawna screamed as he kept going.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Harold muffled again as he kept eating her chocolatey clit and fingering her as well as it was awesome to him because his mad skills were put to the test as they succeeded as LeShawna took off her playboy bunny outfit revealing her pink Bra.

"Ohhhhh...Ohh, Harold..." she moaned esctatically. Harold loved hearing LeShawna moan his name as his tongue also made circular motions and he kept on fingering her pussy as well as something inside of the Sista with Attitude was about to explode.

"Ah, make me cum! Make my pussy cum! Oh, god...I'M CUMMING!" LeShawna moaned and screamed as her perfect milky shot out of her area and it shot all over his faceas Harold then slurped the remains of it.

"That...felt...great." LeShawna said as she kissed Harold as she cleaned Harold's face and his glasses.

"Thankies, and you were a very naughty baby girl." Harold told her as she blushed.

"Thanks Harold." LeShawna said to him as she took off her Bra revealing her full figured DD Breasts as she was now wearing nothing except her diaper.

"Wow, they are beautiful." Harold said as he began to stroke his hard lightsaber.

"Fuck my Boobies Harold." LeShawna told him.

"Ohhh, yes. Milady." Harold said as LeShawna pressed her plump chocolatey melons and just squeezed Harold's diaper wearing lightsaber tight as she slowly shifted her body up and down gently.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit yeah!" Harold grunted as he was liking this tittyfucking so far.

"I love your boobies." Harold said as he complimented LeShawna's perfect chest.

"That's gweat Har-Bear...keep this up." LeShawna said as Harold felt a small and gentle moan.

"Ahhhhhhh, Yeaaaaaaaaaah..." Harold moaned gently as he kept it up as the titty fuck that his wife the soul sista was giving him...it was like LeShawna straddling a white stripping pole, but instead Harold was about expereince premature ejacualation.

"Ohhh, shit! THIS IS FUN! OH GOSH! OH GOSH! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! ALL OVER YOUR BOOBIES!" Harold screamed as he was about to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold grunted like a wild Lion as his penis shot his milky over her DD Breasts as he and LeShawna panted for a minute as he wiped the milky off of her chest.

"That part was fun wasn't it LeShawna?" Harold asked her as he stroked his cock again to keep it hard for lubrication.

"Yes it was Sugar Baby...now." LeShawna said as she was on Harold's lap.

"Baby Harold, fuck me now." LeShawna said to Harold in a sexually dominative but kind tone.

"Yes. LeGodess." Harold responded back with a seductive tone of his own as she carefully sat right on Harold's groin as she carefully and gently inserted her touchable booty right inside of his hard nerdy dick as they were doing the cowgirl position as LeShawna's bog diaper wearing booty started to jump up and down with his manhood back and forth like a car going in and out of the garage going through slow motion. Harold was the kind of guy who would do anyhting do protect his woman and honor his woman's commands and do what she would say as he loved having sex with LeShawna as now they were at a medium pace. Harold had held on to LeShawna's tight hips as this sexual experience was getting better and better with every waking moment.

"Ooooooooooooooooh..." LeShawna cooed and moaned sexually as she could feel Harold's throbbing, white and nerdy rod pumping inside of her ghetto booty like Nike Shoes that pump.

"FUCK ME HARDER MY DIAPER NERD!" LeShawna screamed as Harold's fucking speed then started to increase through a medium pace, just shafting up and down inside that tremendous, tumultous ass. It didn't hurt him that he forgot to wear a condom though. It was also good that LeShawna was not on the pill as well.

"Ohhhhh, Gosh...!" Harold grunted furiously as the cowgirl position was already giving in to his sweat. He was now smelling of musk and sex all put together, but he was always used to this. Harold had finally stopped for some reason, in which LeShawna felt a little confused why.

"Why did you stop? I was having fun..." LeShawna spoke to him as she kept panting.

"I know...now it's my turn to be on top of you...LeGoddess" Harold whispered to her seductively as with such tremendous strength, picked LeShawna up and turned her gently on the bed. His love parts was still attached to her like glue as she started to thrust right to her in missionary position.

"Oooooooooh, Ohhh Harowd...!" LeShawna happily moaned as he started pounding her right in like a door. Harold's hips started gyrating in and out, feeling her warm, tender pussy yet again. It was like if his throbbing cock was feeling the fluffiness like marshmallow cream or some sorts.

"Ohhh, LeShawna!" Harold screamed right back as The sound that his cock made when he hit the pavement that was her pink cunt felt like a dribbling basketball over and over again.

"Ohhhh, daaaamn it..." he groaned yet again as the sensation forced LeShawna's hands to touch Harold's warm skinny nerdy white flesh. The way he touched it made LeShawna shudder in lust. She was easily turned on by his skin as LeShawna's hand then glide right down to his brilliant ass, therefore squeezing it entirely. She loved playing a game of grab-ass alongside with the closeup.

Harold's grunts and LeShawna's moans just grew monstrously to every pound. It was almost so loud that even the rest of the neighbors could almost hear it from their houses. LeShawna really loved the position that she was in so far...having the hottest nerd thrust her on top was just a wet dream come to life.

The two finally broke off of missionary position, but their bodies almost looked as beat as it was. But both diaperboy Harold and diapergirl LeShawna were not about to call it quits now. She needed to be punished by his cock much often. So LeShawna had turned over once again, bending over right on the bed.

"Come and put it right inside me, sexy baby..." LeShawna smiled seductively as she playfully smacked her ass just to tease Harold and his enormous dick. How can Harold refuse in such a tactic like that? He wouldn't. He approached slowly, gently inserting into her desperately red ass and just shifted his hips back and forth just for a smooth flow.

Ohhhhh, man...was LeShawna really in for it now. Harold's hard cock felt like a running, yet uncontrollable train on the brink of destruction. Just going in and out rapidly like a sexual piston through a fiber-cool hemi engine. Harold was fucking her really hard until he couldn't take it anymore. The pants and the grunts that he made almost made Harold dehydrated.

"Ohhhhhh! Fuck me hawd FUCK ME HAAAAAAWD!" LeShawna screamed desperately as his cock was now beginning to shake a little, yet it wasn't time for him to erupt. Harold then began to smack her ass once again, but really hard so that his hand marks could be shown on LeShawna's bright red tush. The slapping made LeShawna keep on screaming over and over again. "OHHHHHHHH! I'M A BAAAAAAAD BABY GIRRRRRL!"

"Oh, fuck...pwease don't stop, Harold...don't stop...ohhhhhh..." LeShawna moaned desperately as her hands clenched Harold's diapered butt hard. Harold was caught by surprise because of that unexpected grasp as he was turned on. She started to touch Harold's pure raw flesh for turbulation.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhh...!" Harold grunted hard like a ferocious beast just looking for blood. But Heather's blood was just so sweet for Harold to contain itself. His horse-like cock started pounded her really hard on top.

"Oh, Harold! I want your baby inside me! GET ME PREGNANT H-BOMB! PWEASE GET ME PWEGNANT!" LeShawna yelled in a horny fashion as Harold kept pounding on her pussy hard like a romper stomper. Their moans and grunts increased with such velocity and such rough extension that something so vibrating and something so loudly was coming inside Harold. He was about to erupt just like the crowd does when he gives the fans an awesome performance with his bandmates. It was gonna be the biggest, horniest moment of his life...but also LeShawna was near orgasm too as she was rubbing her area as well as something was about to burst inside of LeShawna as well.

"WE'RE GONNA CUMSIES!" Harold and LeShawna screamed as with one last thrust...this happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harold and LeShawna screamed as loud as they could as they shot their milky into their private areas as they came into each other.

"Ahhhh..." Harold said as he placed his hard dicky outside of LeShawna.

"Please get your milky all over my face?" LeShawna asked Harold.

"Absolutely milady." Harold said as he began shafting his manhood with incredible speed as LeShawna opened her mouth ready for Harold's white man made milky once again.

"HERE IT CUMS...AUUUUGGGGHHHHH...! GOOOSSSSSHHHH...!" Harold grunted like a wild Polar Bear as he shot his delicious man-made milky over her plump DD Breasts, her face, and he put his cock inside her mouth as he shot the rest of his load in her mouth as his milky covered her face, and her breasts like crazy as they started to get their breath back as the song ended and Harold turned off the camera as they were breathing for a few minutes as Harold was a gentleman as he wiped the milk off of her face and chests as she swallowed the rest of the milk.

"What did you think of the sex?" Harold asked her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm...that tasted so good, and the sex was so hot! It was hotter than Spicy Mango Chutney." LeShawna answered him.

"Thank you LeShawna." Harold said as they changed each others diapers as they were clean as they got into the bed wearing their new diapers as they were wearing their normal shirts as LeShawna turned off their normal lights as now their lamps were the only lights that were on in the bedroom.

"I love you Mrs. LeShawna McGrady." Harold told LeShawna.

"I love you too Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V." LeShawna said to him as they kissed each other.

"I wuv you." Harold and LeShawna said to each other as they could not resist saying their love for each other in baby talk.

"Goodnight Harold, my diaper wearing H-Bomb...my diaper wearing husband." LeShawna told him as she kissed him.

"Goodnight LeShawna...my diaper wearing Goddess of a wife." Harold said back as he kissed her back as they fell asleep as the lights were turned off as they snuggled each other as they fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 **It was a fun Lemon to work on with BeekerMaroo777 as I have a brief summary about their marriage.**

 **Like I said at the ending of "Padded Love" Harold and LeShawna did give up the AB/DL Lifestyle during their marriage and did have a daughter named Crystal, and they had 3 sons named Terrance, Paul, and Robert as this is how Crystal was conceived during diaper sex.**

 **Anyway, a month after that night Harold and LeShawna stopped doing the AB/DL Lifestyle and gave up wearing diapers forever and ever more.**

 **The End!**

 **P.S. I would once again like to thank BeekerMaroo777 for co-writing this with me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
